Little Rock Expedition Location
About Introduction Inhabitants Unique Features Building Railroad Build Super Bomb Achievement Building Building Railroad 1st section requires 6 Quarts sand + 7 Wood veneer + 25 Wire section requires 3 Millstones + 5 Beam +19 Horseshoes section requires 17 Wire + 3 Paper + 2 Rail section requires 6 Quartz sand + 5 Beam + 2 Iron wheel section requires 7 Boards + 4 Saw + 2 Rail section requires 6 Quartz sand + 2 Beam + 2 Iron wheel section requires 7 Boards + 4 Saw + 2 Rail section requires 6 Quartz sand + 7 Wood veneer + 25 Wire section requires 60 Ordinary logs + 4 Gravel + 2 Rails section requires 6 Quartz sand + 5 Beam + 6 Iron wheel section require 6 Wood veneers 8 Boards + 5 Saw + 2 Rail section requires 26 Fir-tree logs + 18 Tinplate + 4 Gravel section requires 9 Woolen threads + 8 Chain + 2 Rail section requires 6 Quartz sand + 7 Wood veneer + 25 Wire section requires 26 Fir-tree logs + 18 Tinplate + 4 Gravel section requires 9 Woolen threads + 8 Chain + 2 Rail section requires 6 Quartz sand + 7 Wood veneer + 25 Wire section requires 60 Ordinary logs + 4 Gravel + 2 Rails section requires 60 Ordinary logs + 4 Gravel + 2 Rails section requires 40 Fir-tree logs + 8 Beam + 15 Wire section requires 20 Ordinary logs + 6 Gravel + 2 Rails section requires 6 Quartz sand + 5 Beam r + 2 Iron wheel section requires 15 Nails +5 Millstones + 8 Beam section requires 6 Quartz sand + 7 Wood veneer + 25 Wire section requires 60 Ordinary logs + 4 Gravel + 2 Rails section requires 8 Cotton threads + 15 Boards + 3 Tinplate section requires 20 Glue + 5 Cable + 4 Wood veneer Build Super Bomb (created in Leontius House) There are three recipies. WARNING: you may run short of Solid Fuel, so Paper Bag recipe is recommended 7 Container + 18 Solid Fuel (found in sand bag like things in Little Rock) 10 Solid Fuel + 5 Beam 8 Solid Fuel + 1 Paper Bag (created in Barn) RECOMMENDED to conserve Solid Fuel Equipment Requirements Bearcoatsupply.png|link=Bear Coat (Supply)|'Bear Coat' Compasssupply.png|link=Compass (Supply)|'Compass' Gadolinite Made in Leontius' House after completing railroad Used to make Mega Bomb to blow up Great Mountain, and make a tunnel to Central station Station Warehouse : Brown's Mansion Reconstruction Requirements: Brown's Mansion Stage 1: Brown's_mansion_stage1.png Bricks.png|'14 x Bricks' Beam.png|'8 x Beam' Nails.png|'12 x Nails' Brown's Mansion Stage 2: Brown's_mansion_stage2.png Tinplate.png|'12 x Tinplate' Window.png|'9 x Window' Mounted_belts.png|'5 x Mounted Belts' Brown's Mansion Stage 3: Brown's_mansion_stage3.png Suitcase.png|'2 x Suitcase' Sofa.png|'3 x Sofa' Furnace.png|'2 x Furnace' Brown's Mansion Complete: Brown's_mansion_stage_complete.png Tasks Unlocked Upon Completion: Item Exchanges Available Associated Quests *The Calm *New Place *Work to Do *Thomas Brown *Brown's Mansion *Silent Workers *Bad News *The Thomas Brown Affair *How Do We Return the Land? *Inuit Story *Beware, Swindler! *The Outcome Location Tasks *Inuit Travel Information Notes Maps Category:Locations Category:Area Category:Geography